


take it all, please

by valkyriered



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shigure is an asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriered/pseuds/valkyriered
Summary: When Rin makes her offer, Shigure says yes.Her body, for the rest of her life.Dubcon due to the 'deal' aspect. Contains manga spoilers.
Relationships: Background Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Rin/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	take it all, please

**Author's Note:**

> Rin and Shigure have some extremely iffy discussions about consent in this fic, so please be aware of that. Shigure is not being nice here, and Rin is not in a great headspace.

Rin stares at the ceiling.

Her arms are up over her head, tangled in her hair while she gazes at the dark wood over her head. 

The sun is reflecting off of the plants outside, casting it in a greenish-yellow haze. There’s bits of dappled sunlight as well, and she can see the dust and stains from cigarette smoke.

She can hear the insects calling to each other outside, the heady noise of cicadas in the summer.

And Shigure, between her legs.

He’s lapping at her with practiced ease, two fingers inside her, twisting just-so until her back arches and her her mouth opens silently. Her thighs are on his shoulders, and he uses his free hand to spread her just a little wider, get her at an angle that draws the slightest noise from her throat.

She knows he’s smiling. The asshole.

Shigure had said yes to her offer. She’d been surprised to discover that instead of the impersonal fucking that she’d expected, Shigure has been primarily focused on getting her off with his fingers and mouth.

Maybe he’s trying to convince her that she really wants this. Maybe he’s trying to convince himself. 

But now when she visits, he inevitably pulls off her panties and pushes up her skirt, and watches her while she comes. 

“You don’t need to wear these.” He’d told her last time, dropping the crumpled bit of fabric next to his chair. 

She keeps wearing them, perhaps as some sort of final grasp at dignity.

The curse is breaking, she thinks. Kureno is free. It’s not the solution she was looking for, but it’s good enough. It’s enough. Her brain still wracks at it— what did Kureno do that freed him? What could it have been? Shigure had told her that the curse had simply crumbled from age, but she’s not sure that she believes that. Even now, he could be hiding things from her. Layer after layer of truth. 

Shigure makes a particularly loud slurping noise, and Rin rolls her eyes. 

He pulls his mouth away, pausing to press a kiss to her thigh. His fingers are still pumping into her, and she can hear the slick noise from it.

“I can hear you thinking.” He says.

It’s just an expression, but maybe he can. The bond is mysterious, and sometimes Rin can feel bits and pieces of emotions from Shigure. Usually he’s just amused or bored.

“I promised you my body.” She says. The _not my mind_ is implicit. 

Shigure sighs. “Just relax, Rin.” He says, exasperated, sounding more like he’s telling her to put one of his books away or leave him alone, instead asking her to come for him. 

“I’m relaxed.”

Shigure snorts. “You’re never relaxed.”

Rin heaves an irritated sigh, and then closes her eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Shigure between her legs. He gives a satisfied hum, and then returns to licking at her. He nuzzles at her clit, and her legs twitch.

“Good girl.” Shigure murmurs, rewarding her with a curl of his fingers. 

It’s probably some sort of power play. That would be like Shigure— to think that because he can make her come, he somehow has some sort of dominion over her. Her eyes drift back open, and she focuses on a particularly dark smoke stain above her head. Shigure must sit in this spot a lot, right by the doors that he can push open for a breeze. 

The doors are just cracked right now— it’s mid-day and warm, and there’s a slight breeze coming through. Still, it’s dangerous to even have the doors open. The children won’t be home for hours, but there’s plenty of Sohma’s that show up unannounced.

Then again, Rin wouldn’t be surprised if Shigure is using his sensitive hearing to listen for people coming up the walkway. She lets her head drop to the side, and watches a tree sway in the breeze outside.

She doesn’t mean to sigh, but it slips out, and Shigure pulls away.

“Am I boring you?” He asks cooly. 

Rin shrugs, not looking away from the plants outside. 

“You’re not a very passionate lover.” He chides her.

“We’re not lovers.” She says.

Shigure laughs. He pulls his fingers out of her, and then she hears the soft noise of fabric moving as he undoes his obi. 

He doesn’t bother with a condom before pressing into her, and she doesn’t remind him. He’s not stupid enough to forget to pull out. She squirms from the feeling of him entering her, and he places a hand on her stomach, holding her in place. She looks up at him and watches as his eyes roll back, his mouth falling open. His lips and chin are still wet from eating her out.

She’s always been aware that Shigure is handsome, she sees the way women react to him. She knows him too well to be truly attracted to him. But when he’s like this, face wet, unaware of her watching him, she could almost understand the women who throw themselves at him. Almost.

He recovers quickly, his bare expression smoothed back into a controlled smile. He wipes at his mouth with the sleeve of his yukata, and then grins down at her.

“You’re so tight, Rin-chan.” He teases.

She rolls her eyes, this time making sure he can see it.

He chuckles. “You come here an awful lot for someone who’s annoyed by it.”

Rin flushes. “You’re still hiding things.”

“Do you really think you’ll get me to tell all my secrets?” Shigure asks lightly. “Or maybe it’s something else…” He pulls out, then thrusts back into her, firm and deep. 

Her back arches, and she lets out an involuntary gasp. Sex with Shigure is different— He’s confident and experienced, and knows exactly how to angle himself to pull noises from her. There’s no hesitation when he touches her. He doesn’t ask her if she’s enjoying herself, just knows it because he’s intimately familiar with the way her body moves and reacts.

“It’s okay to want to be touched.” Shigure murmurs. “Do you miss Hatsuharu?” He asked. He leaves one hand on her waist, and the other one drops between her legs.

Rin bites down on her lip, fighting past the warring sensation of Shigure’s fingers between her legs, and the sick feeling in her stomach from hearing Haru’s name.

“Don’t talk about him.” She says.

“You can pretend I’m him.” 

“I would never do something like that.” She whispers.

“Then why do you always close your eyes when you come?” Shigure asks. 

Rin covers her face with her hands. “I hate you.” She hisses. 

The hand between her legs and the one on her waist disappear, and then suddenly Shigure is grabbing at her hands, entwining her fingers with his and pinning them to either side of her head. She shuts her eyes, turns her head to the side.

“Look at me.” Shigure says. 

She keeps her eyes squeezed closed.

Shigure presses her hands harder into the floor. “Look at me.” He demands. 

Rin opens her eyes, stares at her hand for a moment, looks at how small her hands look next to Shigure’s. His fingers are still glistening and sticky from being inside her, and she feels the wetness on her hands. 

She slowly rolls her head to face back upwards and meet Shigure’s eyes.

He’s leaning over her, pressed as deep into her as he can. He’s staring at her with the kind of quiet intensity that she’s learned means he’s angry. 

“Are you trying to frighten me?” She asks.

“Are you afraid?” He asks, in turn.

“No.”

“I’ve been very generous with you.” Shigure says softly. “I don’t force you to call on me. You come to my home of your own accord. You eat my food, and read my books, and I let you sleep here when you don’t want to go home.” He gives a particularly rough thrust, and watches as Rin’s eyelids flutter from the feeling. “We had a deal. I told you my secrets. I could make you come over every night and stay in my bed. I could fuck you until you’re bruised, or make you suck me off until you choke on my come.” 

Rin stares up at him. She doesn’t doubt that Shigure is capable of that. She hears the quiet thrill in his voice, can feel his arousal at the thought of it. 

“Instead…” Shigure breathes. “Instead, I eat you out. I’m gentle with you. I get you off as many times as you want. So don’t deny that you’re soaking wet.” As though to demonstrate, he pulls completely out, and they both listen to the squelch as he presses back into her. She shivers. 

“I know you love Ha-kun. I’m not under any illusions about why you’re here. But you’re still allowed to enjoy it.” 

Shigure’s barely moving anymore, just making the smallest rocking motions as though to remind her that he’s still deep inside her.

“You’re hurting me.” She says quietly.

Shigure releases her wrists. He sits back, still inside her but no longer moving. He watches her expectantly, waiting for a response.

Rin stares up at the ceiling. “Am I supposed to be grateful that you’re not raping me every night?”

Shigure smirks. “Is it rape if we had a deal?” 

“Don’t be gross.”

Shigure drops his hands to her thighs, rubs at them in a way that could almost be considered comforting. “I’m not interested in hurting you, Rin.”

“It sounds like you are.”

“I’m not interested in hurting you unless you ask me to.” Shigure says evenly. “And given your history, it doesn’t seem like something you’d want.”

Rin inhales sharply. Leave it to Shigure to bring up her parents during sex. He’s probably doing it on purpose to throw her off-balance. “Then why would you threaten to do it?”

He sighs. “I didn’t mean to threaten you.” He slides one of his hands back to her core, and rubs at her clit, watching clinically as a flush rises on her cheeks. “What I meant is that I don’t want this to be a punishment for you.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t. Not that much.” He says. He presses against her clit a little harder, and her breath catches in her throat as she bites back a moan. “But I think if you stopped worrying about betraying Ha-kun, this would be much less painful for you. You promised yourself to me for the rest of your life. Do you want to spend that whole time treating this as a chore?”

“I’m not treating—“

“You are, Rin. Every time, you sigh and carry on like a child who needs to do the sweeping.” Shigure pulls out slightly and gently pushes into her, slowly starting back up a rhythm. “I don’t believe you’re actually that bored by this.”

“You’re very confident.” Rin comments.

“I am.” Shigure says. “It’s a little too late for that defense. I seem to remember you being unable to stand after I finished with you last night.”

It’s true. He’d eaten her out until she came over and over again, and by the time he was done with her, her legs were so unsteady that she’d had to sit for a while before getting up to leave. He’d laughed at her, and then gotten up to make her tea. 

“Nobody’s watching.” Shigure says, steadily thrusting into her. “It’s just you and me. Don’t let pride ruin this for you.”

Except pride is one of the few things she has left. She’s lost Haru, certainly for good now that she’s sold her body to Shigure. She has the small scraps of hope that Haru will be free, and soon. She knows that there’s an end. She thought it would bring her peace, but all she feels is loneliness. 

She covers her eyes with her forearm, hiding away from Shigure and the sunlit office, safe in the darkness of not seeing anything. This time, Shigure doesn’t make her look at him. Instead, he starts fucking her in earnest. 

“Do you want to come again?” He asks quietly.

She nods.

He uses his fingers to bring her to the edge, and then slowly fucks her through a silent orgasm. She can feel his eyes on her as it hits her, and even though she makes no noise, she hears him bite back a groan through gritted teeth. 

When she’s done, he grabs ahold of her hips and starts fucking her in earnest, fast and deep and entirely for himself. He’s breathing heavily, his fingers digging into her skin. She keeps her forearm over her eyes, comfortable in the safety of darkness.

She still doesn’t pretend he’s Haru.

“Harder.” She whispers.

“What?”

“Harder, Gure-nii.”

She can feel his hesitation in the way his fingers flex on her hips, and she wonders why it’s a small request like that that causes him to pause.

He recovers quickly, though, getting rougher and deeper, quietly grunting with every movement. The tatami mats are rough against her back with every thrust, and she knows they’ll leave marks. It’s still not hard enough, but it’s fine. Shigure’s getting close, she can feel by how hard he is, how erratic his thrusts are becoming. Rin slides her forearm off of her face so she can watch him. Shigure so rarely loses composure, but now he’s flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, his yukata hanging open. His eyes are closed, his head loosely hanging forward. He always watches her with intent when she comes, but whenever he’s close he closes his eyes too. She wonders if he’ll remember to pull out, but can’t seem to bring herself to care enough to remind him. 

He does remember, in the end. He grabs ahold of the base of his cock and pulls out, and she watches as he masturbates over her. He still has a hand on her hip, and he digs his nails into the skin there when he comes on her stomach. Shigure always twitches when he comes, his hips involuntarily making tiny, minuscule movements as he drips onto her. Haru does the same thing. Rin wonders if it’s familial, or everyone does it. 

He sighs, and releases her hip so he can roughly shove his damp hair out of his face. 

“Good girl.” He breathes, reaches down and toys with her clit a little more until she squirms from discomfort. He smirks. “I’ll get a towel.”

He gets up and messily reties his obi. She hears him pad out of the room, and then she reaches over and slides open the shoji just a little more, spilling more daylight into the room. There’s still dew on some of the plants, and she watches they way they sparkle. 

She closes her eyes. She’s used to this view. They usually fuck on the floor of Shigure’s office— it’s always been where they’ve spent most of their time together in this house. Sex in his bed is different, it feels more intimate, and Rin prefers to avoid it. Shigure doesn’t seem to like it much either, but Rin thinks it’s because he prefers the much baser experience of fucking on the floor. He likes the way it marks up her back, and the way he gets to stand over her when they’re done. 

Shigure comes back in, and Rin opens her eyes at the feeling of Shigure wiping the come off of her stomach, and then at the mess of spit and wetness on her thighs and crotch. He’s gentle, but her hips still shift involuntarily. She watches him as he eyes her core, experimentally spreading her open with two fingers and then dipping his thumb inside.

“You’re a little swollen.” He murmurs. 

“It’s fine.”

Shigure sighs and drops the towel beside her. He also has a spare yukata with him, one that she’s worn in the past when she’s stayed over. He doesn’t say anything, but leaves it beside her before getting up to go sit in his chair. She hears a shuffling of papers, and then, “Come here.”

Rin lays there for a moment longer, and then sits up and messily rakes her fingers through her hair to get out the worst of the knots. She’ll still have to wash it later. She shrugs on the yukata he left her. It’s a little late for modesty, but somehow being naked without the sex feels even more exposed. Shigure’s smiling at her from his chair. 

She’s sat in his lap plenty of times, mostly as a child. He always wanted her close. She remembers being as old as 15, and getting pulled onto his lap at New Years, in full view of her parents. It had been the first time they’d attended since her rejection. At the time she’d been irritated and embarrassed, but now she realizes it was a possessive move, that Shigure had been sending them a message. 

Now, though, it’s just the two of them. She climbs into his lap, her back braced against one of his arms, her knees going over the arm of his chair. She drops her head onto his shoulder. Even now, where she constantly switches between hating him and needing him, there’s comfort at just being this close. 

Shigure pulls a book off his desk and opens it to a bookmarked page. Rin halfheartedly tries to read along with him, but she doesn’t care enough and closes her eyes, and relaxes against him. This too, is familiar. When she was younger, Shigure would read to her like this, tilting the book so she could look at the letters and make sense of the words. Shigure pulls her a little closer, and she feels him kiss her forehead. 

It’s so gentle and tender that she turns her face into his shoulder, not wanting it to happen again. She can deal with him fucking her, she can even deal with him hungrily eating her out and teasing her when she comes. But some things feel too close to actual affection, and it rips her apart. She needs to keep these things separate. Shigure is not her parent, and he is not Haru. 

She drifts like that for a while, curled up in his lap in the sunlit office. It’s warm enough that it doesn’t matter that she’s not fully clothed, and the bits of breeze that slip in through the doors brush pleasantly across her legs. Shigure lights a cigarette, and the familiar smell is comforting in its own way, the particular brand that Shigure and Hatori have smoked throughout her childhood.

The ache right now isn’t unmanageable. Sitting in Shigure’s lap, even with the darkness creeping at her mind and the sting between her legs, reminding her of what they’d just done— this she can withstand. This is something she can endure. 

It’s later, when she’s alone, that it will hurt the most. Locked up inside her bedroom and sick with herself and what she’s done. It’s less painful to sleep in Shigure’s bed, to continue to let herself believe that she’s in some other world, that this isn’t her real life. Returning to real life is always what makes it come crashing down. Going to school and noticing a bruise on her hip from Shigure’s hands. Wearing a pair of panties that she distinctly remembers laying on the floor of his office. At least at his house she’s distracted, fully engaged in the unreality of it all. 

She misses Haru so badly she can barely breathe.

She refuses to cry in Shigure’s lap, curled up like a child, so she forces her mind away from Haru’s face, his calloused hands, his soft, white hair. She turns her head and opens her eyes, and instead focuses one again on the greenery out the window. Shigure’s home is lush and overgrown in a way that would never be allowed in the stately gardens of the Main House. It’s another reminder that she’s not home, that she’s in a false world. 

“You can’t stay over tonight.” Shigure says. “The children will be home in a few hours.”

“Okay.”

The rest of her life. She’d promised the rest of her life.

Pride can only go so far.

Rin closes her eyes. She ignores the smell of Shigure’s cigarette and clothes, and the smell of sex in the room. She pretends that the man holding her is Haru.

She nestles in closer. Haru holds her more tightly.

It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as she deserves. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not super clear in this fic since it's mostly third-person pov Rin, but Shigure is trying to get Rin more attached to him here-- hence him switching so quickly between trying to upset her and being gentle. He is absolutely not modeling what good sex, relationships, or consent looks like. Rin has absolutely zero obligation to be grateful to Shigure for not hurting her as badly as he could.
> 
> title from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpH31xY6Mx4


End file.
